1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to pistons and their method of construction.
2. Related Art
Engine manufacturers are encountering increasing demands to improve engine efficiencies and performance, including, but not limited to, improving fuel economy, reducing oil consumption, improving fuel systems, increasing compression loads within the cylinder bores, reducing heat lost through the piston, reducing friction losses, decreasing engine weight and making engines more compact. In order to achieve these goals, the piston size and their compression height need to be reduced. However, while desirable to increase compression loads within the combustion chamber, it remains necessary to maintain the piston within workable limits. As such, although desirable to increase compression loads within the combustion chamber, there is a tradeoff in that these “increases” limit the degree of which the compression height, and thus, overall engine size, can be decreased. Further, the degree to which the engine weight can be reduced is compromised in that the increase of mechanical and thermal loads imposed on the piston require that they be made of steel.
A piston constructed in accordance with this invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of known piston constructions and other disadvantages, as will become apparent to those skill in the art upon reading the disclosure and viewing the drawings herein.